fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dangan Ronpa:The Killing Games(Chapter 1)
Chapter 1: "What???!!!You must be lying!!!This must be a dream,or worse,a nightmare!!!!!",Lacey screamed. "Oh, no,not just any kill-----",the man was cut off by Elishia, "What do you mean?I know there are many ways of killing,but why killing.Why do we need to kill????!!!!" "You cut me off, dear.I haven't finished my sentence yet",replied the man. "Who cares if your sentence was cut off by Elishia!But her question was right!!!Why do we need to kill???What's the point in killing??!!"I shouted over the panicked screams and shouts of the others. "Well,my dear Cecille,that's the point why my sentence shouldn't have been cut off.I was going to say why you needed to kill.But now that I cannot say it to you because of these noises,I'll leave it to Monokuma and Monomi. But before I can ask him who Monokuma and Monomi is,the TV screen turned off, and, as if on cue,the locked door which Annie was still struggling to open, opened, which made Annie fall face-first on the dirty floor. The one outside the door was a strange-looking bear who was half black and half white. But before it can talk,Annie, who already stood up without me noticing, gave it a tight hug. Then, Annie screamed in excitement,"I never ever saw a real live talking teddy bear in my life!!!!!!!". That caused everyone to stop screaming and shouting just to look at Annie and the bear and laugh. After Annie let go of it,it said in a shrill voice,"I am Monokuma, and to-----" He was cut off by Annie, who screamed,"MONIKUMI!!!!!!Yeah,I guess that's a nice nickname!So,from now on, I'm going to call you Monikumi,Monakuma!" "IT'S MONOKUMA!!!!!!!But I guess it won't bother me to much unless I was in the games, because you know what, if I were ''in the games,you will be my first victim!!!Anyway,WHY NOT GIVE A NICKNAME TO MONOMI INSTEAD!!!!",he replied in a very angry tone. "Then where is she!???!!!!",Annie replied excitedly. "You'll see her tomorrow.Anyway, as I saying(Before I was interrupted by this stupid girl),I am Monokuma, and today, I'm going to tell you why you're going to kill while Monomi will show you around the building.TOMORROW.",he added, looking angrily at Annie. "You're going to kill so that you can escape this building and retrieve your memories.Also, today's motive is 1000000 yen",he said,a little bit calmer now. "That's going to be easy, then",said Austin sarcastically "No it isn't.You're going to kill without being caught or else you will be excecuted,",replied Monokuma. "WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTT????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!",Howard shouted fearfully. "Whatever.I bet it's going to be easy still.You can just kill while the others are sleeping",said Kay. "So you're going to ''KILL ''me while ''I'm sleeping!!!!!!"replied Jay shockingly "Not you, Dum-dum.You always think I'm going to do something bad to you, you optimistic little Brat",Kay replied angrily. "SHUT UPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!",Monokuma replied angrily,"Why wouln't you let me talk straight and leave your comments alone until I finish entirely!!!!",He said more angrily At this,everyone stayed quiet,even Annie, who looks like she still wants to hug Monokuma more. Man,he has quite short temper,''I thought to myself "Okay", he continued,"What I meant by caught was not just any ''caught ''but caught ''judge". "What do you mean by that?",I said,quite forgetting that we're supposed to be quiet until he finishes entirely. He shuts his eyes tight as if he was controlling his temper, then says,"That when one's body is found,there will be a trial........and if one person is proven guilty,then he/she will be excecuted.Very simple,see." "Okay,that's all I have to say now.Good Night.You can't see it because there are no windows,but it's night.Go to bed already.",he said and left(he locked the door). "Where are we going to sleep?There's no beds.",said Veronica,breaking th silence. "I guess we're goi---",I was cut off by a rabbit who was half white half pink who said,"Please follow me to your bedrooms.I am going to tell you my name tomorrow instead.". We went through the door,turned right, and entered a room filled with 15 beds, all of which has their nameplates on one end. "Goodbye"was what the rabbit said,and left.We heard the click of the lock so that means that we are locked in once again in this creepy room. "The beds' are all dirty!!!Why don't they clean it up!",shouted Lacey. But I saw that Lily was already asleep on her bed,as if nothing bad would happen, as if she were innocent. THE NEXT DAY... I wake up just to find the rabbit I saw yesterday by the door. Howard, and Gerald haven't woke up yet, and Annie was again, craving to hug the rabbit. The rabbit actually looks much more happy than Monokuma.I guess it's because it's half pink while Monokuma was half black. Once Howard and Gerald woke up,the rabbit finally spoke to us. "I am Monomi!I am the sister of Monokuma!",she said in a jolly voice,"Today,I'm gonna be your tour guide!!!I'm going to be showing you around the building!!!Please form a line!!!" So we formed a line just like she said,I guess we're forming a line so that nobody can kill anybody without being noticed,especially the one in the front.Also, I just hope we'll watch the one in the back much much much more than the others cause he/she can have more chances on killing the one in front of him/her without the others noticing.''I thought Then,when we formed the line(I was in the third, and Gerald's in th back, and well,Annie still wants to hug Monomi so she's in the front),she said"The one who wants or purposely leaves the line without permission will be killed". This dialouge made us all shiver at the fact that you're going to be killed ''just because of leaving the line? Then,the next thing she said actually made us'' a bit'' calmer. This is what she said,"Just kidding!!!!!You're not gonna be killed when you leave the line!!!You're just going to be punished!!!". So first she led us to the room we were on the first day,only now it was filled with tables, lockers,and chairs. "This is the gym!!!",she said, again, in a jolly voice. Then, she led us to a room with tons of supplies.Not just any supplies, all of the materials here can be used to kill.Wait!They're planning to let us ki----'' My thought was interrupted by Monomi "This is the weapon/tool shed!!!It's filled different kinds of weapons and tools!!!So you can use these to '''defeat' others.I hope you understand what I'm saying.",she said, although her last sentence was not as jolly as the other. Then, she led us into 2 bathrooms.I know our bedroom seem like it's all dirty, but this bathroom, I don't think I can take it. Then, I heard Lacey scream from the girl's bathroom,"EEEEWWWWWW!!!!!!!!SOOOO DISGUSTING!!!!!!!HOW ARE WE GOING TO DO OUR THING HEREEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And then, Monomi led us into a room that she said was the last for this tour,Wait, does that mean we're going to have other tours?''I ask myself. The room was large but our bedroom is larger.It took me a moment to realize that it was the cafeteria.I only noticed that when I saw the food.''Lots ''of it. Monomi said we can stay there until the hour hand on the clock reaches 7:00 ''or we can go back to the bedroom.Lacey,me,Austin, and Aaron stayed in the canteen while the othrs went back to the bedroom with Monomi. "Dan, can you get me some water?I feel exhausted from the tour.",said Lacey. I replied,"But it was only 15 minutes,you know.So get it yourself.". I saw that she glared at me, but I didn't care.She'' irritates me. Then,we heard a scream.Somewhere near the canteen. We first went to the bathroom, the one who screamed wasn't there, nor in the tool shed. I thought ''Oh no......Don't tell me.... We went into the gym, and luckily, nobody's there. We went to the bedroom only to see it bigger and that there are now seperated rooms with our nameplates on it. The only person we saw that was outside her room was Annie. "What are you doing here?Who screamed?"I say. She points at herself then at a cockroach. We all sigh in relief. Then, she quickly runs into her room and slams the door . We were all starting to go back into our rooms until we heard Austin say,"WAITTT GUYSSSSSSS!!!!!!!". "What????!!!!",I heard Lacey say. "Look!!!",was Aaron's only reply. We all go to where he was and he points at the cockroach,dead and covered in blood. "What with that then?",I hear Lacey say. "This cockroach.It was squashed by Annie.",said Aaron. We all look at him, puzzled. "I don't get it",I say "Annie's not afraid of cockroaches,look",he sayd,pointing at blood under a door. "She was screaming at that?Weirdo.....OKAY!!!If you think there's a dead body, then Monokuma should be announcing 'A BODY HAS BEEN FOUND!!!GO TO THE COURTROOM SHORTLY!!!And then the dead body turns out to be a cockroach that was'killed' by Annie",Lacey says sarcastically. "No, you idiot, there aren't any courtrooms here!!!"Aaron says. Then, I see Austin looking up to see whose room was it. It was mine. I go inside, and surprisingly, it was unlocked even if I was holding the key Monomi gave just now. I saw there were tons of blood.Everywhere. There was no body though.Hmmm.....,''I thought,''strange...... I looked back and saw Lacey was behind me,eyes wide. She screams and runs into her room. I look around and saw no blood on a long sword.Well,......I didn't know there were.I just came here. I look inside the drawers and saw that there were tools, like screw drivers, wrenches, etc. But the tools look like they've been used...... Not only used but damaged and covered with blood. I turn to look but then I hear something...... I go to the bathroom inside the room and, if it wasn't covered blood, it would've been cleaner than the other one. There was no body there as well, although I see a blood-covered handkerchief. I picked up the handkerchief and saw that it was Pia's. I can say it's Pia's because there was a hand-sewn name of Pia. Oh,no.Don't tell me the victim is Pia...... I showed the handkerchief to Aaron and Austin and told them what I was thinking, and Aaron says,"It could be possible, I guess." We told the others to go in groups to search for the body. Well,....there were only few rooms so we traveled in 4 groups,1 group for the dorm area,another for the bathroom, another for the gym, and the last for the cafeteria, the most least-likely place because, well, we were there when the murder happened. Then,after a while, we heard a scream and the speakers and TV turned on, this time, Monokuma was on the screen, not anymore the mysterious man. "A BODY HAS BEEN FOUND!!!GO TO THE COURTROOM SHORTLY!!!",he said in a shrill voice. Then the TV turned off and heard Lacey whisper to herself,"I knew that was what he was going to say when one dies!!!",in a proud voice(more like whisper). We all go to where the scream came from, and the scream came from the gym. I saw Lily staring at a locker filled with blood, wide-eyed. She looked at us desperately and ran away...What girls usually would. But Howard was faster than us because he came to the locker first and looked back at us, eyes-wide just like Lily. He ran to us so quickly I thought he ran for only a split second. He looked like he couldn't find his voice, but when he did, all he can say was,"Sooooooo disgusting...". The three of us(except Howard),ran to the locker. I didn't find exactly what I looking for, but at least it's a part of it...ohhhhh, it's so disgusting when I think of it. What I found in that locker was just a head....no literally....just the head. Pia's head actually.I asked myself, so where's the body, if we can't find that, we'll investigate first. Then, an answer quickly came as if he read my mind, Aaron said,"We found the body.". THE INVESTIGATION: He led us into Dan's room, but I thought, I thought he already searched this place. He pulled something from under Dan's bed. First I saw a bloody hand, then the arm, then the...whole headless body. He then stared at us, as if waiting for an answer, he gestured his hand from the head to us. "I dunno",I say He sighs then says,"I'm saying that the killer didn't know that Dan was in the cafeteria...meaning the killer wanted to frame him but when he realized he was in the cafeteria, he tried to hide the body...and I was the one asked to keep the keys to every room and distribute it when I return to the dorms". Everyone looked at him. "What??!!",he said. "You didn't tell us??!!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Danganronpa (series) Category:Danganronpa Fan Fiction Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Chapters